Fallen
by Ura Yami Fujisaki
Summary: Don't you remember our promise?/ I'm sorry, but i can't  When she cry under the rain, she has fallen and meet him there. Try to fulfill their promise. Pair: TakaxOC1 and a slight of RikuxOC1


I always wonder how I can meet you again, now I meet you here.

Right now, this time

.

.

.

I Present

**Fallen**

© Ura Yami Fujisaki

**Disclaimer:****Eyeshield****21**

© Riichirou Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning(s):**OC, OOC, Typo, Flat, Wrong Grammar

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rate:**T

**Main****Pairing:**Taka H. x OC1

**Slight****Pairing:**OC1 x Riku K, Taka x Karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Fragment 1**

**MEET YOU**

_**[So****when****you****see****e****crashing,****and****there****'****s****nowhere****left****to****fall.****Will****you****lift****me****even****higher****to****rise****above****this****all]**– Christina Aguilera [Lift me up]_

.

.

.

It's hard to admit it.

That she always cry everyday because of that day.

Because that one cursed tragedy.

Because it leaves her pain

.

.

.

His name is Taka Honjo. The son of a baseball god, Masaru Honjo. The Wide receiver of Teikoku Alexanders. The wings of the 1st string team.

No one can beat him in the game. If he gives his all, no one can. The only one that has beat him is Raimon Tarou or more well known as Monta. Well, he lost because he's too cocky. Too overconfident.

As he now try his hardest, no one can beat him.

.

"Hoooii, Taka.." Yamato shouts

"I'm not deaf you know Yamato. You don't need to shout" Taka replies with a calm voice and with his eyes looking at the book on his hand as usual.

"Always as calm and cold as ever, ready to play ? " Yamato says with a big smile stick on his face. Even his wet sweaty face cannot erase that smile

"yeah" Taka replies–again– with a cold soft voice. He slowly close his book and use his helmet. He stand up and walk through the bench and stop on the Teikoku Gakuen field.

As he step on the field, no one can stop him other than Yamato. After beat some people,They agree that it's not even called training if the opponent isn't each other. They fight numbers of time but the result always comes up the same. A tie. After the 7th fight, Taka start to train with Karin's 'floral shoot'. For him, it was an easy play to catch the ball, but the problem isn't him. Karin try to dodge Heracles but she trip on a plastic can and twist his ankle. Heracles surprise and check Karin's twist ankle. He decide it's all right. Only a little bit of pain

"Whose can is this ?" Heracles says loudly after stand up. But no one confess

"Are you okay Karin-chan ?" Yamato run right after Heracles shout

"I'm okay Yamato-kun. Don't worry" Karin says with a painful smile

Taka that only stand beside Yamato don't say a word. As people cursed on the person they don't know–the one that throw the can–Heracles decides to dismiss the exercise.

"I'm sorry Taka-kun, Yamato-kun. I make both of you cannot train" Karin apologizes as she open her helmet

"It's okay Karin-chan" Taka says shortly

"How about one last pass ?" Yamato says with a glee

"she cannot do it Yamato. The ankle probably getting worse" Taka replies

"hmm.. I guess it's okay if it's only one play" Karin says with a smile

As they ready to play one more pass, Karin just realize that her foot is hurter than before. She cannot control herself and accidently throw her ball out of nowhere. The ball just fall beside a bench on the garden. A girl that just sit in the bench take the ball and walk into them

"I'm sorry, but I believe this is your ball" she says flatly–politely

The three of them cannot say a word. While she turn and sit on the bench again–continue reading, the only thing that come up through Karin and Yamato mind is "Angel". But it's different with Taka. He knows this girl. He recognize her. Her long blonde straight hair, her tall slim body, her flat angelique poker face, and her polite behavior. But the only thing that come through his mouth is

.

.

"Ai-tan.."

.

.

TENG TENG

The bell finally can be heard. Taka and Yamato say goodbye to Karin and run into the class.

"minna-san, we have a new classmate" the teacher says normally

SFX: *The door is open*

The person walk through the door. Everybody just gape and stare. The teacher says "write your name on the board and tell them some word please" The person do exactly what the teacher says. She then turn and speak with a souless face.

"My name is Aika Tennoumuro. I just move from Tokyo, nice to meet you"

Yamato also in a gape mode, but not because the girl. It's because Taka. His flat face has become the most interesting yet.


End file.
